


Absolutely Adorable

by WhisperingToTheWinds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Human!Aradia, Human!Feferi, Short-haired!Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingToTheWinds/pseuds/WhisperingToTheWinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Feferi loved Aradia, she just couldn't stand her brushing her hair; she was just a bit too rough with the brush. Human!FeferixHuman!Aradia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely Adorable

The fun she had in the pool was over and, now, the most dreaded thing she had to face was standing just feet away from her, lying on the counter and glimmering slightly, as if to taunt Feferi with it's sparkly handle of doom.

It wasn't that Feferi hated the brush, no, it was merely the factor that Aradia was hardly ever gentle when brushing her hair, despite the constant complaints she would emit from her mouth. Feferi did have too much hair, she would admit but, she was contemplating cutting it off, even though she did very much enjoy the way it would flow about it the water; it would sway and flick with every slight movement of the small waves and it was almost as if she had a tail she could call her own but, on land, it wasn't as wonderful as it was portrayed in water. Sure it would shine just a bit when the light hit it in a certain way and it would allow the wind to flow so easily through it but taking care of it could prove just as hard as trying to get Aradia to join her in the swimming pool. Feferi would often lose track of what chunk she had brushed and which she hadn't and, to top it off, it was even hard to try to find her way out of it! 

So, looking in the mirror with thoughts buzzing through her mind, Feferi sighs, shaking her damp hair as she begins to sort out the jungle of the brown hair she had on her head. Did that belong on the right side? No. Did this piece? No. What about this one? Definitely not! After spending what Feferi swore was a decade sorting her hair, she finally sets the last section of hair into place, rocking back and forth on her heels as she looks at herself with long hair for probably one of the last times.

"Well, it's now or never!" Her voice rings through the bathroom, the soft snip of scissors following shortly afterwards.

Aradia hadn't known what to expect when she arrived home. Sure, the pool was empty and there was a long trail of water leading to the bathroom but, what got her was the bathroom was empty, save for a rather large mass of chestnut hair strewn across the floor and bathtub. It had occurred to her that the hair did, indeed, belong to her girlfriend, though why Feferi had chosen to hack off the mass amount of dead protein cells she did, didn't even set in her mind right. 

"Feferi?" Aradia's voice echoes down the hallway, her head slowly peeking around the corner as she searches desperately for the loved one she had momentarily misplaced. A slight flash of bright green and ocean blue informs her of the presence behind her and she turns, her right eyebrow raising in confusion as she stares at her girlfriend's appearance.

Sporting a pair of half blue, half green pajama pants and a rather large Aries shirt was her friend but the most shocking and unusual part of her appearance was the short hair that she was so desperately tugging at.

"Aradia," She mumbles, hiding behind the side bangs she had newly obtained. "I think I cut it too short." 

It was true, she did seem to have cut it short but, originally, it had just about reached her shoulders, before it dried that was. After it had already lost its dampness, it had curled at the edges around the bottom and around the side bangs covering her right eye, leaving it about an inch and a half below her ears and creating just a soft face full of cuteness and dimples; in Aradia's opinion, at least. Smiling softly and patting Feferi on the head, Aradia presses her lips softly against Feferi's cheek, replying with a reassuring smile,

"I think you look absolutely adorable."


End file.
